CULT
by Glamrockprincess
Summary: Harry and his kid sister are taken from home to train at cult academy, while their brother Matthew is hailed as the savior of the light. truths are revealed in the most dramatic way possible, visits to hogwarts reveal the academy's students AU story ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** hi y'all, i won't make this too long, i don't own any of the ppl's just the plot so please don't sue. i know its not an original idea either but it wouldn't leave my head so... here it is. i accept but ignore flames so there's no point, generally i laugh at them! lol. anyway's i hope this story ok. this chapter's just an **introduction** so don't freak the next chapter is almost complete, but i want some feedback before i load up chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

**CULT**

**CHAPTER 1:** _STOLEN_

Little 3 yr old Harry James Potter sat beside his unconscious mother and his twin Matthew David Potter, behind them sat their 1 yr old kid sister Alexxus Lillian Potter.

A man with deep almost blood red glowing eyes approached the group of children confidently, his wand held out confidently in front of him.

"Avada Kedavra" He all but whispered.

The spell hit the closest child, smirking in triumph the man didn't even have time to think 'Shit!' before his curse rebounded from the child's forehead and back onto its castor.

The child passed out as the room began to disintegrate around itself and its family. A piece of falling ceiling plaster hit the youngest babe and she promptly fell unconscious, while the third child having received a mark on its hand from the debris just cried until the rescue party arrived.

* * *

**Two Years Later…**

It was the Potter twins fifth birthday, but only Matthew got a party… after all he _was_ the boy-who-lived and he deserved it, didn't he?

While Matthew celebrated his birthday in style, his parents threw a lavish party every year and many gifts were given to the already spoilt boy, his twin a young Harry Potter sat in the play room reading to his kid sister.

Harry was small for his age and so skinny it wasn't funny, but far more intelligent than most kids his age, he already exhibited great magical abilities and promised to become quite a powerful wizard.

Alexxus was also smarter than the average child of her age, but that was to be expected when she spent so much time with her elder brother. They both loved reading, flying and cooking. They were practical kids and were generally serious in nature, but they had good kind hearts and loved their uncle's pranks on the rest of the family.

The door to the play room slowly creaked open and the two children looked over from the book they were focused on, who would want to see them?

"Hey kiddies, how are my little genius'?" It was uncle Sirius, Harry and Alexxus' godfather, Remus was Matthew's. He was the only adult to pay them any attention, aside from when their father got angry or they were in Matthew's way.

"Uncle Sirius!!!" the two yelled in unison and ran over quickly to hug him.

"Why aren't you downstairs at the party Harry? It's your birthday today too." Sirius said whilst hugging his two 'children'.

"I know, but everyone's here to see Matthew, and who else would read to Alexxus? 'Sides mummy and daddy said it was Matthew's special day and that we shouldn't ruin it for him." Harry answered his favourite uncle.

"James and Lily should know better than this…" Sirius muttered to himself sadly. He wasn't sure how to handle his friend's blatant disregard for the feelings of two of their children. "It's still your birthday Harry, so I say it's present time!"

"YAY! Big brother presents!!!" Alexxus giggled using Harry's shirt to stay balanced upright. Sirius noticed she was wearing the toy pink plastic heels he had bought her for her last birthday.

Sirius handed Harry a hap hazardly wrapped present and watched as his godson careful removed the crazy coloured wrappings to reveal a toy snitch and a small book which showed people how to preform certain Quidditch manoeuvres.

"Wow! Uncle Sirius this is so awesome! Thank you so much!" Harry gushed in a rare show of emotion.

"It's ok Harry, I noticed you looking at certain books in the library… I may not notice much but I do occasionally see beyond my nose." Sirius replied.

Harry and Alexxus giggled, no one paid them any attention, no one except uncle Sirius and the pair loved him dearly for that… even if he was a bit odd at times.

"Tell uncle Sirry please! Please brother Harry!" Alexxus suddenly begged of her older brother. Sirius marvelled at the pair again, at only four Alexxus could already speak English properly… he was pretty sure it had taken him till he was Harry's age to finally speak properly. They already spoke long and complex words that Sirius had no idea of the meaning, and had even developed their own language… only Sirius knew of that, he wasn't sure James would appreciate it much.

"I guess… uncle Sirius you wouldn't tattle on us would you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Sirius replied sincerely.

"Never?" Harry asked again.

"It's my oath to you!" Sirius pledge, he wondered slightly where those words had come from.

"I'm running away and taking Alexxus with me." Harry said quietly.

"Wanna go somewhere we're loved!" Alexxus said mimicking what Harry had said earlier.

"But aren't you loved here?" Sirius asked shocked by her words.

Harry just shrugged non-committally.

"Daddy threw big brother into the wall for beating Matthew down the stairs this morning. They weren't even racing!" Alexxus sobbed.

"HE WHAT!?" Sirius all but roared causing the two children to flinch and draw away from him.

Harry shrugged again; he was used to the violence from his father, even thought it was normal, and if his copping a beating meant Alexxus didn't have to be hurt, than he'd deal with it, no complaints!

* * *

An hour later and Sirius was still pissed off with his best friend, he'd seen Harry's bruises, but he'd already believed them before the proof was shown. That pair didn't lie to him never had, hopefully never will! He had also managed to convince them not to run away, at least not yet…

If it came down to it Sirius would fight his best friends for custody of his 'children', they would be safe! But right now he was playing the role of doting happy uncle to Matthew as Harry had asked him too, if James thought Harry had upset him then he'd cop another beating.

* * *

Harry led Alexxus towards her bed ready to tuck her in for the night; their parents were tucking Matthew in.

"One more please!" Alexxus begged of her elder brother, using her adorable puppy dog eyes.

"It's time for bed Alexxus; I'll read to you more tomorrow." Harry replied wearily.

"Please…" She begged again, finally breaking Harry's barrier.

"I…" Harry didn't get to finish his reluctant reply as a man suddenly appeared silently in the room.

"There you two are…" He said in a relieved voice.

Another man suddenly appeared beside the first.

"You two were _bloody_ hard to find, you know that!" the new man snapped angrily.

"Stone, lay off they're only kids." The first man to arrive said.

"A bloody waste of time and resources is what they are!" Stone grumbled.

"Are you questioning our Master's orders?" First snapped.

"No! I just don't understand what's so important about these two…" Stone replied shakily.

"Let's just grab them and go." First said dropping the subject, Stone hastily agreed.

The stunned and scared children were promptly grabbed and bound before disappearing with the intruders.

* * *

It a week for the Potter's to realise their two other children were missing, much to their shame. Only Sirius, Remus and Albus were informed of the disappearance, Sirius had been away on work or they would have noticed sooner. The world hadn't known much about the other two Potter children, but know the whole world knew about them!

Lily and James weren't really all that worried about their missing children; they had upped the security on the manor and refocused their attentions on Matthew.

Sirius was angry beyond belief at his friend's reaction to his missing 'children'. He had snuck up to their rooms at one point; nothing was amiss in Harry's room but Alexxus' room held a residual strong, dark magical signature. So they had been kidnapped, from Alexxus' rooms… he knew they wouldn't have run away without trying to at least contact him.

* * *

Harry and Alexxus were deposited in a holding room, none too gently, by their captors. They were still bound and silenced, except now they were absolutely terrified!

"Welcome children, - oh dear…" A beautiful woman said upon entering the room and seeing the state they had been left in. Shaking her head she quickly unbound them and reversed the silencing charm. She then briskly told the children why they had been taken from their home and why they were there.

The where: Cult Academy ('Novus Ordo Seclorum' in English it translates as 'New Order of the Ages'.)

The why: the academy's 'Master' as he was called, had sensed his and Alexxus' magicks and wish them to join the new students, twenty-five other children between four and five years of age were beginning their training as well.

Harry and Alexxus were the last to arrive and were promptly lead to meet their class mates.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did y'all think? BTW Alexxus is spelt that way coz i like it! it's not a spelling mistake. anyways tell me what you think!

GRP


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:** _The Academy_

Harry and Alexxus liked the academy, sure the classes were tough, brutal even, and some of the teachers homicidal but overall it was a good school and a great home.

The 27 new students were generally looked upon by the staff with amusement. They had all bonded instantly and had travelled in a tight formation since the minute they meet. It was also the most human class in the academy with only two boys and one girl being half demons and one of the other girls being a shape shifter. The most extraordinary fact about the group though was that every member was an elemental. This made the staff both excited and nervous, as elemental were extremely rare and such a concentrated group had never before been heard of, but the power of their magicks was immense and they weren't sure how to teach them how to handle such power safely without destroying the academy.

* * *

A year after Harry and Alexxus' disappearance, Remus owled the Potter family with some of his finding's from a project which Albus had set him.

Dear James, Lily and Matty,

It appears I may have found some information concerning the disappearance of your other two children. Around the same time they disappeared, in fact in the same week, another 25 children of their age group went missing often from abusive or neglectful homes. The children were all reputed to have amazingly strong magical abilities for so young an age. The last case reported was Harry and Alexxus. No children have been reported missing after them.

It also appears that this happens every year. Some of the missing children return years later drastically changed, they always refuse to speak about where they have been beyond, 'The Academy', other children are never seen again.

This is all the information I have been able to gather so far, I have also taken the liberty of sending a copy of this information to Padfoot. He took Harry and Alexxus' disappearance fairly hard!

REMUS.

James and Lily read the letter and dismissed the information it contained almost immediately. The other children weren't powerful, only Matthew was, besides only Matthew mattered he was the saviour of the wizarding world after all.  
Sirius however used the new information and continued his search for his two 'children'.

* * *

By the time Harry's seventh birthday came, both he and Alexxus had developed a fascination with anything deadly that could be used in battle or on missions, for personal or group protection. If it was useful and deadly they liked it. A testament to this was the beautiful dagger Alexxus gave her brother for his birthday. It was designed to slide into a person cleanly leaving a clean wound, but on the way out the jagged edges would catch hold of internal organs and pull them out with the knife. Harry loved it, Alexxus always remembered his birthday and he always remembered hers!  
A year later on Alexxus' seventh birthday Harry gave her a specially made hair pin. It could be filled with a poison or potion of some sort which would release upon the owner's command, and as it was keyed into both the owner's DNA sequence and their magical signature it could never be used against them without it being deliberate.

The 27 students worked as a single unit, equality was never an issue, everyone had a say though the final say was left to the overall commander of the group he did listen to what they had to say. There were 13 girls on the team and 14 boys, but it was never an issue if a comment was made the entire team defended the person who had been wronged, especially if an outsider had made the comment. Ever had 27 trained warriors who were the most deadly forced alive gang up on you? Yeah you wouldn't particularly repeat that mistake again either!

They soon became proficient in hand to hand combat, with and without a variety of different weapons, they were master potions brewers, you would be too if your life depended on it… the teacher regularly tested the poisons and antidotes on the students. As such most of them were now immune to many poisons. They had ascended to level of mages and regularly practiced magicks that normal wizards could only dream of, they had also managed to hone their elemental magic into a deadly and controlled forced. All in all they were extremely deadly in battle, brutal to each other in classes and on the practice fields and far outstripped their brethren whom attended Hogwarts. And they had the scars to prove it!

* * *

On the eve of Harry's thirteenth birthday both he and Alexxus stayed up later than usual to write a letter to their uncle Sirius and were arguing over what to put in it.

"We can't exactly write and say. Hey uncle Sirius, I know we've been missing for like… 8 freakin' years. But we just thought we'd write to say we were kidnapped by our school, but its cool these days we're learning advanced magic and don't really want to come home to a family that doesn't realise we exist. We don't miss our parents, or brother it's not his fault though. We do miss you though!" Harry said to his sister.

"Why not? It sounded good to me, 'sides I already wrote it out. You just need to sign and seal it, and then we can head to the owlery and send Hedwig or Flame to deliver it." Alexxus disagreed shaking her head and handing Harry the letter and a quill already filled with ink.

He sighed but signed it dutifully and then sealed it using the school's crest on the sealing wax to stamp it. Alexxus quickly added a name and address to the front muttering about the possibility of their uncle moving in all the time they were gone.

The pair then made their way up to the academy's owlery, without incident which was unusual in the night hours. With the letter sent and the siblings heading back to their dormitory all seemed right with their worlds. Until they ran into Dominic and Selena, they were a brother and sister duo as well, but they were both full blooded vampires and they both hated Harry and Alexxus. Harry and Alexxus returned the sentiment easily. From the day Harry and Alexxus arrived the two duo's had been at war, so as was expected when students who hated each other were left without the supervision of their elders and leaders, they fought. It was long it was dirty and blood was spilt freely, it was a no holds barred fight in the corridor. Harry and Alexxus almost died at the hands of another student that night, but in an act of desperation on the teacher's side they survived and became completely devoted to their team and family, to their studies and to each other. They also began writing regularly to Sirius, though they only told him the good things about the academy…

* * *

**A/N:**_ I know it's short, but it's to fill in the gaps, to show how violent the academy is so that Harry and Alexxus' attitudes in the next chapter are understood. i hope y'all enjoy, don't forget to review it makes me want to update!  
Later Dayz,_

_GRP_


End file.
